The Fifth Champion
by AfterEverAfter
Summary: What would happen during the triwizard tournament if there was a fifth champion? And a third Delacour sister. (Draco Malfoy and Bridget Delacour Fanfiction) I do not own any of the characters or anything except the plot and the characters I created. Everything else belongs to JK Rowling


The blood stains wouldn't come off. Tears of frustration began forming in my eyes as I struggled with the fabric. Just then I heard the sharp footsteps of Mother coming up the stairs. "Bridgett! Ae you finished folding zose robes yet girl!"

Shaking, I turned to face the doorway were Mother had appeared only moments before. "I...I...uh...well..." I squeaked.

She raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow and surveyed the stack of neatly folded cloths. Then her eyes fell on the robes in my hand. She gasped. "How dare you! Those robes cost 17 galleons! Now your sister has one less pair of robes! And this is her final year!" She grabbed the robes away from me.

I winced as the back of her hand slapped my cheek. She glared at me. "Finish packing for your sisters. Then, once you've cleaned up zis room, you may go to bed."

With that, she spun around on her heel and marched out. Gloomily, I sunk back onto my heels, wiping the blood away from my cheek.

*. *. *

The next morning dawned as early as the rest. I sat up, slowly. My blonde hair tumbled around my shoulders as I did so. My eyes flickered to the small, hand made calendar pinned beside my bed. September 1st. Groaning, I rolled out of bed and stood up. Today was the day I had to go back to school. In the early morning light, I dawned an old silver tank top and a black skirt. Tying a silver scarf around my pure blonde hair, I crept across the floor and ran down all the stairs to the basement kitchen were I began cooking breakfast.

Almost as soon as the last sausage was done, I heard scrambling from upstairs and Mother calling my name. "BRIDGETT! 'urry up wiz breakfast."

Carefully I picked up the tray ladened with all sorts of food and walked upstairs into the dinning room. Three of my family members were already sitting around the breakfast table. Fleur was leaning in and talking to Mother. As I approached, she looked over. "Ahhhh at last! Ze food is 'ere."

I placed the tray on the table and began to scurry downstairs when I was recalled. "Wait! You still need to put Ze trunks in Ze car" Mother said, causally.

Nodding, I began walking upstairs to fetch the trunks.

*. * *

Platform 71/2 was packed. Students in light blue robes pushed through the crowd. A group of giggling blonde girls immediately motioned Fleur towards them. She turned and said good bye to Mother, then raced of to join them. Soon, Gabrielle was haled by a group of friends and vanished also. That left me alone with Mother. As soon as we heaved the trunks onto the blue steam train, she turned to me. "Now, Bridgett. Make sure to do everything your sisters ask...their very talented girls and do need attending to! Oh...and...Bridgett...to try and stay out of trouble this year? Won't you?"

I smiled and curtsied. " Yes Mother."

She smiled and walked of to go find my sisters. As soon as she left, my smiled turned to a glare. At least at school I'd be rid of Mother. Fleur was only smart enough to have me do her hair or something like that. Mother, on the other hand, could be brutal. I sighed as I stepped onto the train. Soon the whistle sounded and students began clambering onto the train. I scurried to the very back compartment were no one ever sat and settled down with my muggle book Inheritance. The train began to move and I settled down for a long train ride.

The sun had set about an hour ago and the Dinning Hall was packed with students. I sat alone at the North Table. (Their are four tables in the Beauxbatons. The North, South, East and West. Idk why their called that) The babble of talk that echoed around the hall faded away as Madame Maxine stood up. She towered over the hall without even using a podium or anything. I suspect their was some giant in her blood, but she never mentioned her family. Slowly, she cleared her throat, and waited till all eyes were fixed on her. The wood nymphs that had been singing quieted and carefully, she began to speak. "Students of Beauxbatons..." Her deep voice echoed throughout the hall.

"Zis year...we 'ave been fortunate enough to 'ave been asked to take place in a legendary event. The Triwizard Tournament."

At the mention of the name, people began eagerly conversing among each other. I felt a tug of excitement as well. The Triwizard tournament was an amazing event. The three schools of Durmstrang, Hogwarts and Beauxbatons gathered at one school and picked a champion from each school. Then, those three chosen ones had to compete in three dangerous tasks for the Triwizard cup. It had been discontinued a long time ago due to so many people dying. Madame Maxine cleared her throat again and silence fell over the crowd again. "Now...twelve of our students 17 or older have been chosen to accompany me to Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. Now, when I call your name, please come forth and stand in line."

She cleared her throat a third time and drew out a fancy looking piece of parchment. A quivering silence filled the hall as the names began to be read. "Ariana La Marteen..." A girl with dark, curl brown hair leaped up and rushed to the side of the hall, beaming.

"Laurel Roziair, Liean McKinley, Miriam Zisness, Roger Trent, David LePouffe, Caroline Di Verndi, Travis Elliott, Maria Salvatori, Fleence Martinez, Sabrina Gisellma, and...Fleur Delacour."

I groaned inwardly. This would give Fleur an even larger ego. I watched Fleur prance into line, beaming in her crisp, blue robes. The disappointed babble ceased as Madame Maxine began to speak again. "Of course...we will need attending to and extra help for Ze voyage, I ave chosen three fourth years for zis task."

My heart leaped. I was a fourth year. "Giselle La Minos, And Gabrielle and Bridgett Delacour."

I almost squealed with excitement! I was going to Hogwarts! A place where nobody knew my sisters. I could escape them for once! I was so happy, I barley heard a word Madame Maxine was saying. Only near the end of the feast did I listen. Madame Maxine had come back to the subject of the tournament. "On a final note, we shall depart for ogwarts at 6 am, October the 31st. Zank you and good night All."

I leaped up from the table and rushed of towards my dorm. Everything felt like a dream. I was going to Hogwarts! Me! I still couldn't believe it as I lay in bed much later, dreaming of what Hogwarts would be like.


End file.
